Imaging sensors are commonly used in various applications such as digital cameras. The imaging sensor includes multiple pixel sensors that are arranged in an array. Light is reflected from a scheme and received by the imaging sensor. The imaging sensor provides signal outputs that have magnitudes that correspond to the light intensity level for each pixel sensor within the array.
Conventional color imaging sensors use a color filter mosaic to select different wavelength bands at different photodiode locations. The photodiodes for these color filter mosaics are arranged to detect as wide a range of the color spectrum as possible while using color filters to limit the detection to a single desired color. One example of a color filter mosaic is the Bayer color filter array as shown in FIG. 1. The Bayer color filter array (100) has green pixels (G) arranged in a checkerboard and alternating lines of red (R) and blue (B) pixels to fill in the remainder of the pattern. The Bayer color filter array takes advantage of the human eye's sensitivity to high spatial frequencies in luminance, which is primarily composed of green light. The Bayer color filter array therefore improves the perceived sharpness of the digital image. A single lens system as shown in FIG. 2 is often used in conjunction with a Bayer color filter array. The single lens system (200) includes a lens (202) positioned over the image sensor (204) to focus the image onto the image sensor (204). An example of a single lens system is a standard camera with an attachable lens. In a single lens system the focal length is often dependant on the lens used and the tolerances for obtaining an accurate image may increase manufacturing costs.